


The Ginger Gene

by Lunicwriting



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyman - Freeform, M/M, cartman being a helpful dick to his favorite ginger boi, cartman is a dick to gingers, this is just a short story I´ve been thinking about and now I´m publishing it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunicwriting/pseuds/Lunicwriting
Summary: Cartman thinks that gingers can´t take care of themselves and needs a master, of course Kyle disagree.





	The Ginger Gene

**Author's Note:**

> It´s short, yes but I seriously procrastinated from this for weeks and wanted it to be longer but screw that.  
> Enjoy ^^

"I´m tired of your shit! Fucking grow up!"

"I´m just saying, Kahl: Gingers can´t live by themselves, they need to have orders to not go crazy and I want to be a good friend and help you out. It´s not your fault, that´s just how the ginger genes work."

The hallway had become Kyles and Cartmans battleground once again. Nothing were new since it pretty much happened every time they both met up and one of them opened their mouth when the other is present. Everyone either escaped when it happened or stayed behind and tried to move extra slow to be able to hear as much as possible, hoping for a fight. Stan and Kenny didn´t do much to stop them and just stood at the side, just watching as the usual argument started by something stupid Cartman said to rile Kyle up, which worked just fine.

"Hey," a monotone voice spoke out. Craig, followed by Clyde, Token and Tweek, went up to Stan and Kenny, watching the two others argue." What did Cartman say this time."

Stan shrugged," Something about how ginger people are meant to be controlled, or used as slaves or they would be as good as dead for society."

"For fuck sake." Token sighed frustrated, fully aware of Cartman´s fucked up view on the world.  


"Oh. Is it true?"

Kyle who seemed to have been too engrossed in trying to fight Cartman´s annoying comments immediately snapped at Craig who asked the question and exclaimed," ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kyle knew how Cartman had managed to turn everyone against gingers before and that time almost killed them, mainly because Kyle, Stan and Kenny wanted to try to teach Cartman a lesson which completely backfired, but it all started with Cartman´s bad presentation about them being monsters. He would not let Cartman feed other with his messed up thinking again.

Craig showed no reaction at Kyle´s raged protest, but Tweek jumped back, taking a hold off Craig´s jacket, as if he was ready to pull him to safety if Kyle was to attack.

"Don´t fucking listen to this dumbass! I will say this once again, fatass!"

Cartman interrupted,"Big boned." Only making Kyle angrier.

"Shut up! Gingers are PEOPLE."

Cartman grimaced, not trying to hide how wrong he thought Kyle had, it only lasted for a second but that was enough for Kyle to see, "Of course they are, but they´re people who.. need something more..."

"Fuck you Cartman!" Kyle quickly turned to Craig," and fuck you Craig!"  The jewish boy slammed his locker, immediately knowing he forgot to take out the books for next lesson but he couldn´t bare to stay behind another second.

Craig looked after him,” What´d I do.”

“Don´t bother with him, guys. It´s gotta be that time of the month so he is extra sensitive now.” Cartman faced the others.

“Cartman, stop making Kyle upset, big jerk.”

“I´m hurt, Stan. What would I gain from making Kyle upset?”

“Your sick ego feeds on it.” Kenny flatley said.

“And your dick rises whenever you see Butters,” The big boy snapped back. Kenny didn´t really mind and just shrugged his shoulders.

“Hello, fellas! Did you want something Cartman?” 

The blonde person they just mentioned had heard his name. His dumb smile made Kenny´s eyes squint together a second,”Butters, you´re coming with me.” The hooded boy mumbled, walking past Cartman while dragging a confused Butters by the arm.”Oh, well.. Okey Kenny. See ya in class fellas!”

The whole group left behind didn´t know how to react at their friends sudden get-away. 

“EW, I told you!”

“Let them be” Stan had already gathered his books from his locker and made ready to go to the room his next lesson were to be held. “I´m gonna go, guys. You staying a bit more or are you gonna come with?”

Without doubt, everyone in the group decided to follow Stan. The only one who waited to answer was Cartman, who looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Nah, I´m coming later. I have to do something first.”

“But Kyle´s in the classroom.” Said the monotone voice from the guy with blue chullo hat.

“Can´t you shut your gay mouth for a second, Craig?” 

Craig didn´t respond, only turned his back and joined the group to the classroom.

 

Knowing it wasn´t much time left of the break he couldn´t take too long time. This wasn´t even necessary for him to do but as a friend it was his duty.

Cartman had noticed Kyle had forgotten his books as he walked away before, and as the great friend he was he would bring them to him.

He didn´t care if he´d get his ass kicked later, Cartman put his hands on the locker and put in the code. No one had told him Kyles locker code but for Cartman it wasn´t hard to figure out. All jews are the same, and Kyle was an easy jew to crack. 

1357

A click heard from the locker and just with a small drag the door came open. 

“That´s a pretty bad code, Kahl.” Cartman chuckled.

It were no surprise that everything in Kyle´s locker had its place, everything organized so it was easy to find the books Kyle needed for class. 

 

Cartman slipped into the classroom. The teacher was already talking and going through the new chapter they would start with, but since he never had much respect for the teacher, or this class since it´s fucking history, one of the useless subjects in school, cartman didn´t bother being sneaky, tip toeing to his desk. Most of his classmates turned an eye to him, annoyed that he came late and not being respectful to the others, and some others just turned a blind eye to him and just couldn´t give a shit about what he was doing. At his desk sat Kyle, who seemed uneasy and apparently realized he´d forgotten the book and couldn´t go out getting it without having to disturb everyone. So the ginger boy sat down with fingers quietly tapping on the desk in front of him, clearly annoyed about his conversation with Cartman before as well. Cartman found it nothing but amusing. 

“Cartman, you´re late again! If it takes that long time for you to drag your big ass here then leave earlier instead of just playing around!” 

The teacher didn´t look up from the book he was holding in, he didn´t feel like it was worth it, after all cartman wouldn´t stop being late just because he asked him. Cartman grimaced at the short lecture, especially when Kenny gave a big smirk, and laughed into his parka.

The bigger boy walked passed Kyles desk, putting Kyles precious notebook in front of him and received a surprised look that turned into a somewhat thankful glance. Cartman took his place behind the ginger,scribbling a note he then threw at Kyle.   
“Fucksake cartman,” Kyle hissed.

The teacher glanced out over the class, having heard someone whispering but didn´t know who it was. Cartman put his finger over his mouth to sign Kyle to be quiet, then pointed at the paper ball that fell onto the flood. 

Picking it up, Kyle muttered quietly as he made sure their teacher wouldn´t see him picking it up and unfold it. 

With big messy letters it said:  


_ `Can´t even bring your own stuff without me, ginger boy?” _

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm yeah kyle will probably suck cartmans dick after this...  
> I don´t ship craig x cartman but I love writing them interact, they´re almost like kyle x cartman but Craig is more... dead inside and just easily flips off everything Cartman says while Kyle just have a rage attack whenever Cartman breaths.  
> And uh... let´s not forget that Cartman also has the ginger-gene?? which //cough cough// I did when writing this (but let´s ignore that :)


End file.
